Fated to love you
by Delione
Summary: They avoided each other bacause they want the other one to have happiness. He avoided her because he dont deserve her. She avoided him because she want him to find happiness he missed all those years. So they believed... until something unexpected occure
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two people was sitting face to face to each other, one of them have a face with mixed emotions of mad and confusion while the other one looked rather afraid or sad. Both people was trying to avoid the eye contact, afraid that something bad will happen if they are looking at each other and was thinking that the moment right now might just be a nightmare.

The male is the well famous Uchiha Sasuke, the last member from the once most powerful clan, the Uchiha clan. Sitting on the chair and looking at the blue sky thinking of a solution of the problem he must face, a problem he must face with the person sitting on the chair in front of him, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke stopped facing the sky with his handsome face he looked at the teammate he have known now for these 13 years, well minus 3 since he left her and the village for Orochimaru and his brother. She was looking down on her hands, confused and sad while he was mad and confused.

How can something like this happen? They are both well trained ninja, not to mention that they both have been trained under the legendary sanins and they are both ANBUs. They are no longer children anymore, they are not 12 years old any longer, hell no, they are for the Gods sake 25 and adults. They are not stupid not when one is ANBU captain while the other one is ANBU medic ninja, the can face any S-rank missions and defeat the Akatsuki. They can do any dangerous missions but never have they imagined that this could be such a problem where they both can not solve.

"How come something like this can happen to me?" asked the both people themselves on the mind and looked at each other now face to face.

* * *

_Two month ago_

- Uchiha Sasuke, you are now assigned to a B-rank mission with Haruno Sakura. In this mission I want you two to give this document to the monks in the south mountains. This is a top secret document and I don't want any failure, therefore you two must play as a married couple to hide your ninja identity. Understand? Said the fifth Hokage Tsunade sitting in her chair hand folded and looked straight on the two ninjas in front of her desk.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama, answered the both ninjas.

- Then you will leave by the gate tomorrow morning, you two are dismissed.

-Hai, they both bowed for the leave.

They left the Hokage office and walked out from the building trough the corridor.

- Then I will see you later Sasuke, I must go to the hospital and leave some message, said the pink haired women known as Haruno Sakura.

- Whatever, I will see you tomorrow at the gate, said Sasuke and walked away.

- Bye then

Uchiha Sasuke was now no longer the little 12 year old kid, he was now a 25 years old man and not to mention he was the ANBU captain. He came back to the village 10 years ago after defeating Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, he once wanted to destroy Konoha with his team Eagle and Uchiha Mandara but now al these is the past now. He came back to the village with Naruto and the others; he also came back with Suigitsu and Juugo who wanted to stay loyal.

He walked through the streets and bumped to no other than his so called best friend since he became a ninja, Uzumaki Naruto the yellow haired man with the fox grin, one of the members of team Kakashi.

- Teme! Oy! Let's eat ramen! yelled Naruto and walked toward him.

- Hn, dobe can you be more quite, even through you are an ANBU but you still acts like a kid, said Sasuke standing on the road and waited for him.

- Hey! Why must you be so mean? I'm just friendly dattebayo!

- Whatever, what do you want?

- I said lets go eat ramen! Where is Sakura-chan?

- She went to the hospital to leave some message.

- Anosa! Anosa! Did you two get a mission?

- Hn, we will leave tomorrow

- Teme, why can't you speak like normal people and stop using "hn" or "whatever"? I can't understand that Mika can stand you!

- Hn, non of your business

- But hey how long will Mika been gone for that mission? It have been some weeks now, eh?

- 4 more months, muttered Sasuke continue walking while Naruto followed him a few step behind.

- Can't really understand why she can't stay as ANBU but went for hunter nin… But hey! Teme did u success with the…before he could finish his sentence Sasuke cut in.

- No, she said she don't want to be tie down by a family when she just started with this work as hunter Nin…

- Teme got rejected! Yelled Naruto and got a glare from Sasuke.

- Quite baka, we are still together but we are just not ready for the next level.

- Whatever! Let's go and eat! Grinned Naruto at the mad Sasuke whom feel a bit regretted by telling him these information.

- Hn, go eat yourself, I must prepare for my mission tomorrow. Said Sasuke and disappeared.

- Teme!! What about the ramen now?! Yelled Naruto standing on the middle of the road.

* * *

- Then I will leave these works to you for a few days Mamoru-kun while I'm gone… sorry for causing you for so much work. Said Sakura and looked at the man whom is known as Mamoru. He had dark raven hair and grey eyes, he worked as Sakuras co-worker in the hospital for some months already.

Sakura is working as a doctor in the Konoha hospital while she dont have missions therefore everytime she leaves for a missions, she must leave the work for her co-worker Mamoru Suregawa. She is know as the student of the legendary Sanin the fifth Hokage and from the years she is now a grown up women with curves in the right place and her beauty is also well known in the fire country.

- No problem Sakura-san, I m working here also, so the works you give me to do is a part of my job, said Mamoru with a smile.

- Thank you, I always give you so much to do every time I leave for missions. I will be back next week, hopefully if its goes smoothly then I will be back at the end of the week. If that happens then you don't…

- Sakura-san, don't worry its not that much work you gave me. I can handle it so don't worry nor feel guilty, said Mamoru not letting Sakura finish her sentence.

- Thank you…

- Just when Sakura was about to say more Ino popped in. She was wearing her jounin cloths and was holding some lunch boxes.

- Forehead! Don't tell me that you forgot that we will have lunch together today! Oh, hey Mamoru sorry I didn't know you was here, I didn't come in at the wrong moment? Teased Ino while walking next to Sakura.

- Ino-pig! I'm sorry Mamoru-kun it seems like I must go now.

- Its ok Sakura-san, I will see you next week then, I wish you good luck for the mission. Said Mamoru and smiled again which caused Sakura to blush.

- Thank you…

- Come on now lets go! Said Ino and dragged Sakura out.

Sakura and Ino went to a park bench to eat lunch nearby the hospital.

- Tell me forehead… what do you think about Mamoru? Asked Ino suddenly which surprised Sakura and she stopped to eat.

- Eh? Why asking me that?!

- Well, come on Sakura, you guys have been working as partners for like a half year now, don't you ever think about how his actions and personality are like?

- Well, he is very nice… Mamoru-kun is always gentle with patients especially kids…

- I don't mean that! I mean come on! He is good looking! Don't you think so?! Look at his handsome face. It's like a handsome angel working in the hospital and did you know that he used to work at the special force for Konoha!

- Special force? You mean those who are ANBU but take missions such as spying?

- Yeah! And he was a medic nin as you should know, a handsome, smart, gentle, nice but in the same time looks cool and have good skills! He is prince! It's bad that I have Shika now. I mean if I was still a single I would die for a date with him! Said Ino while closing her eyes imagines how a life with Mamoru will be.

- Well…I think he is handsome… but Ino didn't you just said the same thing some years ago to Sasuke?

- Well Sasuke is in a different case, sure he is handsome but he is to cool and well he doesn't show much emotions plus he is taken.

- Yeah you are right but he has changed since he started to date Mika-san right?

- Yeah…but Sakura have you ever think of date Mamoru?

- WH-WHAT? Ino stop talking nonsense said Sakura blushing as a tomato.

- Hehe…ok I will stop talking since your face just told me everything…said Ino continued eating.

- INO! Said Sakura still blushing and looked away from her friend.

Next day when Sakura arrived the gate she could see Sasuke already standing there waiting for her. She walked to him and saw that he was looking at her.

- Let's leave…

- Hai, replied Sakura and both ninjas left for their mission as a married couple.

* * *

**Delione: Well, hope you like this story so far!! I have been thinking of a story like this for a while… hope you like it! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. As you can see so far there is OC characters here in my story but dun worry it's a Sasusaku story!! You might also be confused right now but red the next chapter then everything will be solved! **

**C ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoho here come chapter 2 hope you would like it and dont mind my misstakes :p**

Chapter 2

* * *

Four days have been gone since the day they left Konoha for this mission, because their mission is to delivery the documents as a married non-ninja couple Sasuke and Sakura have to take the long way to the monks in the South Mountains.

Finally at day five they manage to complete the mission, on the way to and back they didn't talk much expect the time when they are in town as a "married couple".

Dark falls. Sasuke and Sakura are forced to stay over night in a town.

"Lets stay at that inn over night Sasuke?" Said Sakura pointed on a traditional Japanese style inn with paper doors.

"A, lets go" he replied and they both entered the inn.

"Welcome, may I help you? "an old lady wearing a purple kimono who bowed to them.

"We would like to stay over night" replied SAkura poilte.

"I see, but Im sorry tonight we have only one room left…"said the lady and bowed for apologize.

"What? Are you sure?!" said a surprised Sakura after hearing the information while Sasuke stayed silent beside her.

"Yes, Im so sorry… but since you two is a married couple I think its alright?" replied the old lady and bowed again.

"Hn, we cant do much about that Sakura, we will leave tomorrow morning so it doesn't matter."

"If you say so Sasuke… then please we will take it."

"Thank you very much, this way please" said the old lady after bowing the third time and leaded them in to the room.

The room was not big nor to small, it was a very traditional Japanese decorated. They walked in and Sasuke putted his bag down and rested on the floor.

"I will tell the others to bring you dinner, please excuse me" bowed the lady and closed the slide door.

"Thank you" replied Sakura and sat on the floor near where Sasuke rested. She placed her bag away and looked at the resting Sasuke.

"This really brings back memory Sasuke, remember that time where we tried to make Kakashi-sensei show us his face? We stayed over at an inn to" said Sakura and smiled thinking of the memories as team 7.

"Hn, he tricked us and that dobe almost fainted in the hot springs."

"It was fun… we haven't worked as a team together since we became ANBUs…"said Sakura and silence filled between the two. The slide door was open and the old lady walked in with two other workers who had their dinner with them.

"I hope you would like it, enjoy the meal" she said and bowed with the other two and left.  
During the meal they both stayed silent. While eating the food they both felt it tasted a bit different from what they usually ate and everything in their plate was red.

"Sasuke, don't you think that the red yakiniku taste a bit different that the ones we get in Konoha? I mean just compare the color and flavor…"

"Hn, they may use another kinds of ingredients… lets finish the meal and sleep…"they continued the meal and when they where done the old lady come in again and took the empty plates away.

Night come and they prepared for bed. Sakura sat on the window sill and watched the night sky while trying to cool down her from the hot weather it was in the middle of June.

"Sasuke don't you think tonight is more hot than the other nights?"

"Hn" he replied, it was true what she just said, it was more hot than usual. Sakura stood up and walked to her bag and picked up a towel, ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bath…it's so hot and I feel a bit sweaty. Don't worry about me you can go to bed first." She left the room leaving Sasuke alone, he sat there and watched the spot just where Sakura was a minutes ago.

Sasuke started to think, how long ago was it since they worked together as a team? At the beginning of the years when he come back to live in Konoha with team Eagle, he worked a lot with Sakura. They was close, so close that he even considered the thoughts that he could maybe settle everything down with her.

Since they worked so much with each other, they usually go out for dinner and trainings together, they spent almost all the time together. But then missions and works come more often and they was forced to be split into other teams and they got less time to see each other and then the contact and bond they created slowly disappeared. It wouldnt disappear so easy, it was actually his fault for this reault.

Whenever he was free from missions, Sakura would ask her out but he was the one who always rejects it. He could still remember how people called him, he was a traitor and people who hangs around him will get bad rumors, that's the reasons for why he worked more and spent less with Sakura, its to earn the trust back. He wasn't stupid, he know what people calls Sakura behind her back since she was always with him. He worked really hard to earn back the trust but from all these work he lost a special bond. His bond with Sakura changed it can't never turn back to how it was before.

He realized that when he saw her again the spring two years ago, from the way they talked to each other and how they acted toward each other it was different from before. When he saw the reality he let it go and now he is with Mika.

Sasuke shifted away the thoughts he just had from the past and laid on the sheets he just prepared and tried to get some sleep then Sakura walked in and was also preparing for rest.

They laid there for a while, Sasuke could hear Sakura was already asleep he also followed but then he felt dizzy, his head was spinning around and when he turned his head to the left where Sakura laid he feelt the sudden urge to move closer to her. He don't know why but he just moved closer, he saw that she was also having trouble from the warm and then their face was just inches apart from each other without him realising.

"Sasuke-kun" whispered Sakura and slowly she opened her eyes and saw him. They moved closer to each other and then everything turned black.

**AU: No lemon! Im not going to write that so I censured this scean.**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes from the light by the sun, it was morning but she wanted to sleep more. She closed her eyes again and moved to the left but couldn't since something was stopping her. She opened her eyes once again and saw something, something which she should not see. Black hair? Uchiha Sasuke? When did he move so close to her, she never knew that Sasuke could be moving so much? She sat up and realized that something was not right, she was naked same goes for Sasuke.

"This is a dream… a dream right?" She touched Sasuke it was indeed real, then she slapped herself and it hurts. She looked down on herself once again and back to the sleeping Sasuke and she screamed.

Sasuke shoot his eyes open and with a reflex he sat up. He looked around the room and back to Sakura.

"Are we under attack Sakura? Why the hell…why are you…" Sasuke saw Sakura with a blanket wrapped around her and realized that she was naked.

"You…you…what did you do to me Uchiha!" Yelled Sakura and her face turned red. Sasuke don't know what was going on but when he looked down on himself he saw something was bad… he was naked along with Sakura…Something did happen last night.

They both got dressed and now they are sitting face to face each other, both are embarrassed by what happened this morning and no one dared to speak. Just then the old lady walked in to the room.

"Dear customer I'm so sorry, last night's dinner I gave you the wrong dinner set." She said and bowed deep down on the floor. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused at each other and then back to the old lady.

"I gave you the set dinner the customer next door to you, they wanted to have a set dinner specialized for newly wedded couple."

"Spe-specialized?" Said Sakura and blushed while looking at the old lady.

"Hai…we use our special ingredients in the food…it makes…"

"No details please… so …now you are saying you gave that to us…"

"Hai… I'm sorry but since you are married so I hope that you wont mind…"

"No…don't be and please leave us… "said Sasuke upset and the old lady left the room and silence come again.

Sakura was embarrassed, upset and all kind of feelings was coming. Sure she had know Sasuke for a long time, she had a crush on him before and they was nearly dating but it was all in the past. Not to mention that she just gave her first time to him without knowing it. She looked up at the man who was sitting in front her.

"Look Sakura… let us just forget about what really happen between us…"

"Forget it?! Easy for you Sasuke but it was actually my…my…" to embarrassed to continue Sakura looked away and blushed even more, why did she accept this damn mission.

"Sakura, I know it's hard for you but it is also for me… hell… lets just take it like an one-nightstand, we have no other choice."

Sasuke was right, she want to go back to Konoha and spent her life with another man… and he was already with Mika. It's better if they just accept it as an one-nightstand with someone.

"Let's…let's say so… lets leave now… "said Sakura and took her bag and left the room.

They hurried back to Konoha and during the way back, not a single word was said but they looked at each other sometimes.

After that incident, they avoided to see each other and talk to each other… until one day two month after that night Sakura called Sasuke out to the park bench.

Sasuke walked to the park and Saw Sakura was already there, he walked up to her and sat next to her. She know he was there but didn't great him.

"What do you want to talk about Sakura?" He looked at her, her eyes was red and puffy, he could tell that she cried. Sakura moved away a little and her hands was shaking, she looked up at Sasuke and tears started to fall again.

"Sasuke… I'm pregnant… "Sakura putted her hands on her face and let the tears fall while Sasuke had his eyes wide and shocked.

"You…are pregnant?!"

* * *

**Hope u liked this chapter :P **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U**

**Hello Everyone! **

**I changed the sum a little bit and here it is...Chapter 3!! Well I dun know if its good or bad... Im working on another story so this chapter might not be that good but hope u will like it!**

**Enjoy!/ Delione**

Chapter 3

* * *

"I'm pregnant Sasuke"

That's what happened for some minutes ago, Sakura come and told me that she's pregnant with his child. They have been sitting there for minutes and none of them spoke to each other.

He is surprised

Sakura were only a friend, a teammate, nothing else.

He must think, he must go to a silence place to think without a word Sasuke stood up and teleported away leaving Sakura alone.

* * *

Sakura know Sasuke left and she didn't stop him, tears were falling down, she was crying. People was eyeing her while she cried there like a helpless child, tears was keep leaking like a river even if she wanted to stop it.

Nobody knows this secret expect Sasuke, was it wise to tell him?

Was it better if she had kept it by herself?

How can something like this happen to her?

She was always like this…

Pathetic

Now she is pregnant, what can she do?

Keep it?

She was always a burden, so she thought…

In team 7 she couldn't do anything but watch Narutos and Sasukes back.

She finally mange to change the fact that she wasn't worthless to the team, she become the medicine ninja.

She proved she was not a burden?

She was a burden after all these time to Sasuke.

At the beginning of the return of Sasuke, she was always the burden that annoyed him. She spent almost everyday with him until one day she realize that she was actually the one who kept following him.

Rumors was getting everywhere that time

"_Haruno is a shameless girl… running after the boy all the time"_

She dont feel shame bacause of it neither was she running after Sasuke...or was she?

"_She deserve a better man"_

A better man? She dont know what kind of man can be called a better man?

"_Doesn't she know that she is annoying? Look at the Uchiha boys face…he is annoyed"_

Annoying? yeah... she was always annoying and so was she told before.

"_Shameless girl even so she is the Hokages student"_

She dont feel any shame just because she spent time with Sasuke...

"_What a waste, such a beautiful girl got into that man…"_

Sasuke is not a bad man, she know it and she wont care about the rumors...

On and on, not that she cared about what people said but she saw that Sasuke was bothered by the rumors…

He was annoyed and it was all because of her

So she let him go, she accept different kinds of works and missions she possibly can do.

She did a good job to avoid Sasuke and let him go so was the plan and then let him do whatever he likes…

And then she saw a success, Sasuke was meeting other women in the town and then she saw them walking together at the streets.

Happiness was found when he was with Mika…

Even if it hurts to admit that she was still in love with him, she must let him feel happiness that he missed all these years.

But, she failed, all these hard works was on waste…

She was now pregnant with his child.

If she was still young this will be her happiness since her dream was to be with Sasuke and create a family with him.

But it was all just a dream.

This happiness of her took his happiness away.

He doesn't deserve it when he was finally happy with Mika.

She stole it from having this child.

Sakura continued to cry until a person appeared and stood in front of her.

"Sakura-san"

She looked up and saw the man she never expected to see at the moment.

"Ma-Mamoru-kun, whe-when… I… you" she tried too speak but nothing come out like she wanted to say it. The man formed a small smile and bowed his body to Sakuras eyes level.

"Sakura-san what happened? Why are you-"

Sakura didn't know what to do at the moment but she wanted a support so she leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Ca-can I just borrow tour shoulder for a while…"

"…yeah…"

Sakura let her tears fall as she wrapped her arms around Mamuros neck and cried harder on his shoulder.

They stood there for a while until Sakura calmed down she let him go.

"Thank you Mamoru-kun, I feel much better now but your shirt…"

"No the shirt is fine, I'm glad you are alright now."

A small smile was created on Sakuras face as she looked up at Mamoru. He was always nice toward her.

"I want to go home now Mamoru-kun…thank you for borrowing your shoulder"

"Anytime Sakura-san, I will be there for you if need a shoulder again"

Sakura looked surprised by the answer he gave her, he was really a good guy. If Sasuke was like this towards her, she nodded her head and walked to the direction to her apartment.

There was one thing she will do, she will go to the hospital and take the abortion agreement.

* * *

Sasuke stopped to move when he arrived the training area he used to train. Sakura just told him that she was pregnant with his child.

His child.

He was going to be a father he had a sudden feeling of joy, happiness.

But he also feels guilty.

Guilty for her teammate now is pregnant with his child.

He want to start a family, it was a goal.

He met many women in his life, with his looks and status as the last Uchiha he can easily get a wife.

There was only one candidate in his mind that will fit too be his wife, so he though before returning to the village.

It was Sakura, she was the only women he can trust.

But that was just a though, the new candidate was Mika she was the second women beside Sakura he can trust.

He wanted to propose her before she left for the mission. He asked her about the idea of having children and family.

Mika never though of being a mother or a wife, she like to be free. She never liked children.

When she said that, his idea of proposing her disappeared and let her talk. She wanted a relationship like they had and was keeping on having it like this.

But that was not what he wanted.

He started to compare

Sakura was a beautiful women, talented medicine ninja, she is nice and gentle

Haruno Sakura was a woman every man wants to have.

That could be seen by the amount of men asking her out

He can still remember those times they usually spent together

He was happy.

But rumors was spreading that time

_"Traitor, coming back and running after Haruno-san"_

He was a traitor for going to Orochimaru and joining the Akatsuki. He even wanted to kill The elders cause of Uchiha Mandara.

_"He is such a bastard"_

Bastard, so was he always called for being so cold and silent, avoiding people especially the girls no womens.

_"Traitor, leaving Haruno-san and he wanted to kill her!"_

He wanted to kill Sakura... that time when he saw her and Naruto coming for him.

_"He is such an asshole, coming back after all those years and now being so close to Haruno-san to get the trust back…"_

He was not using Sakura for earning the trust back. He just felt comfortable around her and he was happy.

Sasuke feel annoyed by those rumors going around non stop all those time.

He don't care about what people said

But he saw that Sakura was bothered by it.

The rumors were created because of him and that made Sakura unhappy.

He doesn't deserve her.

So when Sakura was busy with her work and missions, Sasuke also started to accept more missions

To avoid her

Then he met Mika

Mika was not a original ninja of Konoha, she was a Mist ninja.

They spent time together and Sasuke found her nice.

She was a good ninja with goals

She was beautiful and her personality was similar to him…

But Sakura was still on his mind.

To forget her, he asked Mika out

And then they started, slowly, he buried those memories with Sakura away.

It was best for them.

But its all back again now.

Now he was going to be a father, the mother will be Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, the women he had known since 12, they were trained under Kakashi and then they separated for some years and trained under the legendary sanins.

Now she is pregnant with his child, he is happy.

But what about her?

Is she happy, he could see the tears that fall down her eyes when she told him the news, he was numb the only thing he could do was run away from her.

Idiot

There was one solution for him, even if he doesn't deserve Sakura, betraying Mika and whoever is against it. He will do it.

He will now go to the Hokage tower and get the marriage agreement.

He will marry Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**OMG! Im done with chapter 3!! Hope you like it! Well I will update as soon as Im done with the next chapter! **

**Look foward it and review!!**

**Before you close this page... I will give u a liitle peek of what happens at the next chapter... hoho**

* * *

Next chapter:

_"Why did you choose her Sasuke?"_

_"..."_

_"Sorry, you dont need to-"_

_"I saw her similar too me, she was unlike you and Naruto"_

_He said it, it will hurt her but it was the true reason for why he choose Mika from the begining. _

_Sakura was now laying beside him on the bed, her face was facing his back, the cold shoulder._

_"I see..."_

_She shifted aroundso her back was facing Sasukes back._

_Sasuke cant see what kind of reaction Sakura held. Suddely, memories from the earlier event showed up. _

_"Then why did you choose him?"_

_Silent_

_"Because..._

* * *

**Thats all for this chapter! **

**Rwview plz! Delione**


End file.
